Spartan-137
by Master Builder
Summary: What happens if an eight year old Harry Potter is taken from Number 4 Privet Drive by his accidental Magic? What happens when he comes back with training of a Spartan against a tournament full of dangers. Eventually Harry/Daphne/Hermione


"FREAK, GET IN HERE AND FIX DUDLEY'S BREAKFAST" Vernon yelled at the cupboard door as he unlocked it. Harry Potter grumbled and got out of his cot before heading toward the kitchen. Harry Potter was 7 years old but looked 5 years old due to his malnourishment and abuse. He walked in and saw Dudley sitting in his high chair whining about not having his breakfast. "Freak, get over here and make sure the bacons does not burn" Petunia shrieked at him before she went over to Dudley to dote over him. Harry silently went over to stove and skillfully handled the bacons. Then Petunia came back and wrenched the pan out of his hands before heading back to the table. Harry's anger flared at that. 'I wish I could be somewhere else better.' Harry wished.

Suddenly a blue energy surrounded him and he felt himself wrenched from Privet Drive headed away. What he didn't know was that an explosion then took place right after he left killing the Dursleys in blue fire.

* * *

Slipspace- UNSC Watcher

* * *

"Ma'am, we have all 300 candidates aboard the ship. We are ready to initiate their training sequence" One of the command crew members told Dr. Halsey. "Good, head for Reach" Dr. Halsey before a blue flash appear in front of them. Dr. Halsey and the command crew member jumped back from the blue flash only to find a child on the floor. Both peoples expression changed from shock to surprise. "How did this kid get here?" The crew member asked no one. 'How did he get here? Teleportation is impossible for us at the moment but a teleportation to a ship thats inside Slipspace should be impossible for anyone. But how did a human child get here?' Halsey thought confused before having an idea.

"James, please scan this child over the requirements for the Spartan II program" She asked the ship's AI who was watching the situation. "I already have Dr. Halsey. Green flag on all requirements" AI James speaks over the console. "All of them?" Dr. Halsey asked surprised. "Affirmative" James told her. "Add him to the rest of the candidates." Dr. Halsey told him. "Ma'am, we only have funding for 300 candidates." the crew member told her. "Don't worry, I'll fund for this one. Any ideas on this child appeared here?" Dr. Halsey asked James. The crew member shrugged while James spoke up. "I am detecting a rupture in the space time quantum. I am following the trail all the way back to the 20th century." James told her. "So are you saying that this child travelled through time from the 20th century?" The crew member asked them. "No, but it is a very likely scenario." James told the crew member.

"Alright, put him in the bunks and take them all to their quarters when we get to Reach. But first bring him to the medical bay to take out any illness or damage. I got some work to do?" Dr. Halsey told the crew member. The crew member nodded before picking the child and headed for the medical bay. Dr. Halsey on the other hand went straight to her lab and prepped up some intense equipment.

"James, get me all of the files the UNSC have on time distortion and theories on time travel"

* * *

Time Skip - 6 years later - Reach Barracks

* * *

"Harry-137, report to Dr. Halsey's lab immediately" A person called over the comms. "What do you reckon what they want you for?" John-117 asked him as he ate his MRE lunch quickly. "I have no idea. I'll finish up my lunch before I go?" Harry said before chowing down the last of his MRE. "Tell me what happens when you are done." Kelly tells Harry as he gets up to leave. Harry nods before jogging to the lab Dr. Halsey in his black titanium body suit that all Spartans wore. He reached the big door of Halsey's lab. He stared at the huge metal door that was in front of him and recalled the first time he came to the lab. It was on the first day of Spartan training when he was brought to Dr. Halsey's lab to explain what he was doing there. Apparently he was teleported inside the UNSC Watcher while it was inside Slipspace.

Other than that, he couldn't remember anything before that. He was the strangest Spartan there since SPartans usually have Blue eyes while he kept his original Green ones. He knocked on Dr. Halsey's door and the door slid open. He found her facing some sort of satellite on the a table. "Come in Harry" He heard Dr. Halsey call to him without turning. He walked in and the door closed behind him. "You called for me, Ma'am" Harry asked her. "You don't have to call me that when we are alone. Just call me mom or Catherine" Dr. Halsey told him turning her head which revealed a smile. "Yes, Mom" Harry told her causing her to smile even more. " Good, anyway I have something to tell you. It's about the time you appeared on the UNSC Watcher." Dr. Halsey told him. "I am afraid that I don't understand" Harry told her.

"We found out the day you appeared that you were not from around here. You were from Earth but in the 20th Century. It is likely that whatever happened in the event that you were in sent you here and due to the slipspace being a subdimension between time and space. It is very likely that you may have came in that way." Dr. Halsey told him. "So you are telling me that I appeared inside the UNSC Watcher due to a time rupture that may have occurred in the 20th century because Slipspace is subdimension between time and space so I was brought into the ship because it was accessible at the time?" Harry asked her. "That is correct" Dr. Halsey told him. "So what am I doing here?" Harry asked her while staring at the satellite. Dr. Halsey blinked. "Well, James and I were working on this project since the time you arrived. I have managed to work with James to make a portal back to the place you are from." Dr. Halsey told him.

"I'm going back?" Harry asked her confused. "Yes and no. Yes because you are heading back to your timeline. No because we are sending you back with an assignment. I also managed to make a communicator based on the time rupture' signature so we can communicate with each other via your armor. Your mission is to gather any useful data or information for us. You will be given Covenant weapon that we managed to take from several Battlecruisers and their charging station for their plasma weapons have been installed into the Pelicans storage bay since you are the only one that will be using the Pelican which has slipspace shielding. There will be a Mjolnir Armor Repair bot equipped to the wall near the pilot entrance which will allow you to equip or unequip your armor as well. There will be 200 grenades stored in some compartments and several bubble shield cannister with a recharging station. There will be one Spartan Laser as well a charging port for it's 6 batteries. Covenant weaponry will take 50 minutes each to recharge. The Spartan Laser will take 1 hour and 30 minutes per battery to charge. You will not be accompanied by an AI so I do suggest caution. Your Venator armor is ready for you in the Pelican in the Hangar Bay." Dr. Halsey told him. Harry let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding.

"When do I leave?" Harry asked Dr. Halsey. "You will leave immediately so I suggest you go tell your friends that you're leaving for your mission. Don't tell them where the mission is. Just say that it's a long term mission. Once you start up the Pelican, I will open up a portal with this" Dr. Halsey told him pointing to the satellite that she was working on. "I will mom. I'll arrive in the Hangar Bay in 5 minutes so tell them to prep the Pelican." Harry told her before running out of the room. Harry ran toward Blue Team's barracks. When he got there he found everyone reloading and dismantling their weapons before putting it back together. "Hey Harry. What did mom tell you" Kelly asked him. "Not much. I'm going on a solo long term mission." Harry told her. "Sole Long term? Must be something discreet or civilianised" John half told half asked.

"Kinda, anyway, I got to go in a few minutes so I just wanted to say bye before I go. You might want to talk to Dr. Halsey about contacting me." Harry told them in a rush. One by one, the entire blue team came up and gave Harry a hug including John and Frederic. "Good Luck and you better stay alive. We are still at a tie" Linda told him with a smirk which made him remember about his and her rivalry over who was the better Sniper. Harry gave a small smirk. "How about half-asleep Lin" Harry asked her slyly causing her to flush in embarrassment. "Shut up, that was one time. We agreed not to count it." Linda whined. "Whatever helps you sleep deary" Harry told her before she hugged him again but this time she made sure it was bone crushing. He merely jabbed her side causing her to gasp before she let him go.

He ran toward the hangar with the entire blue team running after him with everyone laughing except for Linda who was shouting death threats at him. They ran through many blast doors and Harry found himself on a balcony in the hangar with a huge drop. He turned and saw Linda running really quickly smiling at the fact he was trapped on the balcony. He quickly jumped onto the metal bars on the edge of the balcony while facing them. Linda realized the strategy which she knew he was going to jump over her once she passes through the door. At least thats what she thought until he saw him do a backflip off the balcony. The entire Blue team paled at what he just did and ran up to the metal bars only to see him swinging from several chains that were hanging there before landing on the hangar floor softly. Harry turned around and gave a deep bow to Blue Team as if he was on a performance.

Kelly started clapping at the stunt he just did and he in turn blew a kiss in her direction. "Harry-137, please report to D77C-NMPD Pelican on your six" Came the voice of a crew member. Harry turned around and found a slightly larger than normal Pelican waiting for him. He went to the front of the Pelican where a technician handed him a key for the Pelican before the Technician left. Harry waved to Blue Team who was still watching him before waving back slowly. Harry walked through the back and found purple crates that was connected to an external fusion reactor and his armor set looking brand new next to the Pilot's door. His armor was Black with green trim which was the opposite of the regular Spartan armor with a Venator design instead of the normal Mark V. He walked in and aligned to his armor by raising his arms to match the armors stance. The armor opened up and he walked into it before the armor closed itself up. His HUD turned on with a green outline per his request to the engineers for a custom design.

He moved off the repair bay and entered the pilot seat which only consisted of one pilot seat. He took the seat which seemed to be made for a Spartan since it did not break under the pressure of his weight. He put the key into the console and the Pelican roared to life as the engines jump started. He pushed one of the levers for the engines power to increase and the Pelican rose up close to the ceiling. "Alright Harry, the hangar doors are opening. Head for space and I'll activate the slipspace portal toward your destination." He heard Dr. Halsey call through his comm. "Yes Ma'am" He told her as he saw the hangar bay open up. He shot out through the opening and made his way up through Reach's autumn sky before heading into space. Suddenly a slipspace portal opened up in front of him and he flew through it. He found himself in a long blue tunnel which he couldn't see the end. A notification then popped up on the Pelican's screen.

30 minutes till arrival

Harry leaned back in his chair and decided to take a nap.

* * *

30 minutes later

* * *

Harry woke up when he felt the Pelican exit slipspace. He found himself staring at the home planet of the human race. It was strange to not see any UNSC orbital stations but that confirmed the fact that he was in the twentieth century. He flew the plane toward the planet surface where the HUD marked the place where the time rupture occurred. He activated stealth mode on the Pelican causing it's Active Camo to activate. The Pelican flew silently over the out of date country and found his marker land on a grassy area in the middle of two houses. He looked at the two houses next to the area and saw the numbers 3 and 5 etched on the bricks. 'So it must have burned down or have been demolished' Harry thought to himself. Suddenly he found four owls heading in his direction from the direction.

He used his helmets zoom option and saw each of them carrying a letter. Once the owls arrived to where he was, it was confused on where to find him. He went to the back of the Pelican and opened up the hatch. The owls were intelligent enough to see him and fly in to drop the letter at his feet before flying away. He blinked under his armor before closing the hatch after picking up the letters. He headed back to the pilot's seat and opened up the first letter which had two paper.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Harry was very disturbed at the fact that there was school about magic and that they were expecting him to buy all of this. He opened the second letter which was from the same people.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We welcome you once again to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with open arms. You will be entering your second year at Hogwarts and you will find that there are new course books required for the term that you are encouraged to purchase in order to assure a successful school year. If you find that you already own a book listed, then feel free to use that copy, instead of buying a newer copy. The term begins on September 1st. We look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts for another exciting year.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Course Books

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) by Miranda Goshawk

The Dark Forces A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Hogwarts, A History by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

"Okay something's up" Harry told himself before pressing a button lodged on the back of his head. "Come in Dr. Halsey" Harry called out. "Loud and clear Harry" You at your destination?" Dr. Halsey's voice came through the comm. "Are you getting a visual ma'am" Harry asked her. "No but it should pop up anytime so- Oh there it is. Now what is it what you want me to see?" Dr. Halsey asked him. He brought up the letters to eye level and waited for a few minutes knowing that she was reading it. "Strange, who believes in magic. How did you get this letter anyway?" Dr. Halsey asked him.

"4 owls headed for the Pelican and dropped it at my foot before flying away after I opened the door." Harry told her. "Strange indeed. Track the bio signatures and see if you can get some answers there" Dr. Halsey told him. "Yes Ma'am" Harry told her before activating his suit's Bio Tracker. The envelop had quite a bit of fingerprints which let off a small trail that led across the country which had a Nav Marker on his helmet. He got into the pilot seat and checked the distance on his HUD. 731.3 clicks to destination. He gunned the engines which shot him in the direction toward the NAV marker. His helmet ticked down the distance slowly and revealed time remaining.

5 minutes to destination

* * *

Hogwarts

* * *

"From Beauxbatons we have Fleur Delacour" Dumbledore called out as he caught a paper the Goblet of Fire shot out first. A silver haired witch emerged from the clapping and walked through the back door. The Goblet of Fire flashed red before shooting out another piece of paper. Dumbledore then caught it before opening it. "Next from Durmstrang, we have Viktor Krum" Albus Dumbledore called out. A bulky quidditch player received applause from all over as he walked through the back door. The Goblet of Fire flashed red again before shooting out presumably the last paper.

Dumbledore caught the paper and opened up the slip of paper. "And finally for Hogwarts, we have… Cedric Diggory" Albus Dumbledore called out getting a wide range of applause from the Hufflepuffs. Cedric jogged through the back door as Dumbledore turned to them. "Now we ha-" Dumbledore started but was cut off by the Goblet of Fire flashing red. Everyone stared in confusion at the paper as Dumbledore caught it from the air and opened it. Dumbledore's mouth was agape as he read it before he turned to Crouch who was looking confused. "What happens if the person listed is dead?" Dumbledore asked Crouch who was even more confused. "If they are dead then the Goblet would not choose them Dumbledore" Crouch told him. Dumbledore's face morphed from confusion to blank to grave. "The fourth champion is… Harry Potter" Albus Dumbledore told them causing everyone who heard to gasp.

Suddenly Dumbledore felt Hogwart's wards detect someone entering the grounds through the sky. He rushed from the Great Hall much to everyone's confusion before the teachers and student's followed suit. Dumbledore went through the huge doors of Hogwarts and found some sort of muggle plane flying toward the school. The students and teachers arrived at the scene and found the plane approaching them. The pureblood student's and some teachers did not know what it was but everyone else did. The plane seemed to float mid air for a second before descending toward the courtyard slowly after turning around allowing them to see the back of the plane. When it landed on the stone courtyard the students and staff muttered to each other curiously trying to figure what or who is it or in it.

The metal doors slid down into a ramp and it revealed a very tall man in black and green armor.


End file.
